Escenas robadas
by LisboaBellaCiao
Summary: Colección de escenas Serquel que no hemos podido ver en la serie. Las ideas provienen de twitter. No soy muy buena en los resumenes pero estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás. Clasificación M por futuros capítulos.
1. Palawan

Los capítulos se irán actualizando poco a poco y serán de ideas que ustedes mismos me envíen poco a poco. Mi twitter es LisboaBellaCiao. ¡Dejad volar vuestra imaginación! Espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**¿Qué pasó después de que Raquel llegó a Palawan?**

* * *

Raquel sentía esos nervios en el estómago que le habían acompañado durante todo el viaje. No sabía muy bien lo que se encontraría, no sabía si aquel dibujo y aquellas coordenadas habían sido cosa de Salva o realmente había sido una idea de Sergio y realmente la finalidad era que pudiese encontrarle con el paso del tiempo.

Sus pasos parecían firmes por las calles de Palawan pero realmente, si escuchase su voz por algún lugar de ese sitio estaba segura de que sus piernas fallarían. Había estado un año entero recordando sus besos, sus abrazos, la forma en la que se le cerraban los ojos cuando se reían e incluso la forma que tenía de ponerse las gafas.

Cada rincón de aquel lugar se le hacía familiar, realmente lo era, ellos mismos habían hablado de aquel lugar en una ocasión y se lo había imaginado exactamente así. Un pitido hizo que su atención se fijase en el teléfono y finalmente al ver el aparato apagado no hizo otra cosa que suspirar.

Acudió al primer lugar que encontró con la esperanza de poder cargar ese teléfono. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarle pero si había alguna manera de mantener la calma de alguna manera era aquel teléfono. Lo que menos se esperaba era que su teléfono móvil volviese a ser la razón por la que se cruzaba con él.

La voz de Sergio se metió en su cabeza y la frase que su madre le había dicho sobre el amor y los colores cobró todo el sentido del mundo. Estaba quieta, no podía apenas moverse mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los suyos intentando de alguna manera canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante.

Sergio, por otro lado, se levantó mientras intentaba descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. No estaba asustado, sabía a ciencia cierta que aquella mujer no le traicionaría, igual que sabía que había esperado durante todo un año para poder verla allí junto a él. Caminó despacio hacia ella, con la cabeza ladeada buscando su mirada.

-¿Raquel? ¿Está usted bien?

Ante aquella pregunta, ante la aparición de su nombre en su boca, Raquel miró de nuevo hacia sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera se abrazó a él con fuerza. Escondía su rostro en su cuello no queriendo enseñar la emoción que sus ojos demostraban en ese momento. Se sentía segura allí, tenía la misma sensación que hacía un año y por esa misma razón no quería soltarle, no quería mirar sus ojos y ver que le miraba con rechazo o que incluso aquello se podía tratar de una trampa. Quería evitar otro desengaño y otra fractura en su –ya no tan- débil corazón.

Él no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a ella, no quería soltarla y tampoco quería hablar. Aquel momento era de ella y necesitaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero en el momento en el que escuchó un sollozo por parte de ella se separó escasos centímetros para acunar su cara en sus manos mientras limpiaba aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No llore, por favor… Prefiero que me de otras tres bofetadas, me muerda y me de una patada que verla llorar…

-¿Después de todo eso que dices que te hice me sigues tratando de usted?

La voz tímida de Raquel hizo un click en la mente de Sergio. Ella le había escuchado y por eso había tenido esa reacción pero él era la primera vez que la escuchaba en un año y no pudo más, se rindió a su impulso y besó sus labios.

Aquello fue otro nivel para ambos, se habían mirado a los ojos, se habían oído mutuamente pero la sensación de volver a estar besándose era como volver a casa. Y ahí lo entendieron ambos, estando lejos de casa, mientras estuviesen ellos, estaban en su hogar.

-Creo que puedes volver a tutearme…

Dijo Sergio mientras sonreía apoyando la frente sobre la de ella y ambos estallaron en una carcajada. Nervios, emoción y amor, allí sí había amor. Todos les miraban con celos, incluso, no eran muy dados a las muestras de amor en público pero a los ojos del resto ellos parecían haberse echado de menos y ellos mismos sabían que no había palabras para expresar cuánto.

Raquel sintió la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la mano de Sergio cuando él echó a correr con ella, no sabía a donde iba pero se sentía tan segura que la podría haber llevado al mismísimo infierno si él hubiese querido. Pero en lugar de eso pudo ver la inmensidad del mar a sus pies.

-Sé que en una situación normal me habrías pedido explicaciones y yo te las habría dado pero antes de que te arrepientas de haber venido quiero que mires el mar, que disfrutes de las vistas y luego hablamos lo que necesites… Pero te pido por favor que me des este momento de paz aquí contigo.

Y Raquel sabía que tenía razón. La reacción que ambos habían tenido no era normal, no podían olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido y ya está, no podían borrarlo todo. Se sentó en la arena y él hizo lo mismo segundos después. Ambos estaban en silencio, habían ido demasiado rápido y ahora era el momento de pensar. Sergio se sentó detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ambos miraban como las olas rompían contra la arena como si tuviesen intención de molestarles.

-Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver… Cuando fui consciente de que habíais escapado respiré tranquila pero me sentí morir, Sergio… -Las manos de Raquel agarraron las de Sergio y se dejó caer sobre él apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho.- Y cuando vi esas postales… No tuve tiempo de pensar, necesitaba llenar el vacio que tengo dentro desde aquel día.

-Esperaba que las vieses antes, la verdad…-En ese momento se quejó al sentir el codo de Raquel contra su estómago y finalmente ambos rieron durante escasos segundos.- Te entregué esas postales cuando todavía era Salva para ti… Ya te lo dije, fuiste la única fisura en mi plan perfecto pero supe incluirte…

-¿Y si me hubiese deshecho de esas postales? ¿O si mi intención fuese entregarte?

-¿Quieres entregarme?

-No… Si alguien te mete entre rejas rengo que ser yo, como sea otro te juro que te mato… Ahora mismo no puedo arrepentirme más de no haber visto esas postales antes.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí…

Dijo Sergio a la vez que giraba el rostro de Raquel hacia él y de nuevo la volvía a besar. Quería decirle en ese beso todo lo que había echado de menos sus labios, su cuerpo, sus lengua. Había echado de menos todo de ella y no podía esconderlo más. La respiración de ambos se vio afectada por la situación y cuando sintieron que de nuevo tenían que respirar se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Y en silencio volvieron a la posición inicial. Sus cuerpos pegados, su espalda tocando su pecho, sus brazos sobre los de él y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad y el uno del otro. Pudo sentir la barba de Sergio rozar su oreja y segundos más tardes un susurro que hizo que se estremeciese por completo.

-Por cierto inspectora… ¿Qué lleva puesto?

-Dentro de un rato espero que nada…


	2. Cuéntame un cuento

**Paula le pide a Sergio que le cuente un cuento mientras su madre duerme en el sofá.**

* * *

La película de dibujos que sonaba de fondo había sido olvidada por los tres allí presentes. Sergio leía uno de sus innumerables libros y Raquel y Paula estaban dormidas en el sofá. Había pensado en despertarlas pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Por unos segundos se quedó mirándolas y pudo escuchar a su hermano reírse. Acordaron que ninguna mujer podía joderles el plan y él estaba allí embobado mirándolas.

Desde que Paula había venido con Mariví apenas se había separado de ella. La pequeña era curiosa y aquella curiosidad encandilaba a Sergio, no podía evitar querer responder todas sus preguntas y la pequeña no podía evitar preguntar cada cosa que pasaba por su mente.

Estaba repasando algunos de los momentos con Paula cuando la pequeña pareció moverse en los brazos de su madre amenazando con despertarla. Él se apresuró y la cogió en brazos mientras caminaba despacio hacia la habitación de Paula. En cuanto llegaron a la cama pudo ver a la pequeña con los ojos abiertos como platos y eso le hizo reír.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sabes que mamá no me deja acostarme pronto y así puedes volver a contarme cosas sobre tu hermano y tu padre. O ese cuento de la … ¿Sima?¿Si…

-Sidra, Paula… Veamos… Te has despertado y en lugar de volver a dormir prefieres que te cuente todo eso que ya sabes… ¿No?

-Así es… Mamá está dormida y seguro que no nos regañará por no estar durmiendo.

La pequeña se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Sergio hiciese lo mismo para mirarle con atención esperando la historia de ese día. Muchas veces cogía las gafas de Sergio y se las ponía ella misma mientras le miraba con atención, ambos no veían nada, pero ella parecía contenta con sus gafas puestas.

-Veamos.. ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté?

-Me constaste que os colasteis en la habitación de un señor y que se enfadó mucho con vosotros…

-Es cierto… Aquel señor estaba en la habitación 711 y era un cascarrabias. Pues mira… Una vez Andrés trajo un gato al hospital y se nos escapó. El gato se coló en varias habitaciones y Andres salió corriendo a buscar. Era un gato negro precioso y con unos ojos verdes preciosos. Yo pensé que jamás lo vería de nuevo y al cabo de varias horas Andrés apareció con el gato en la habitación y unos cuantos arañazos…

Cuando iba a seguir con la historia vio como la pequeña había caído rendida y estaba abrazada a su almohada. Normalmente aguantaba más tiempo mientras le contaba historias pero había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotada. La tapó despacio y dejó un beso sobre su cabeza mientras apagaba la luz. Al salir de la habitación miró hacia el salón y vio como Raquel seguía profundamente dormida. Se acercó y se sentó en un hueco del sofá acariciando su mejilla. Al principio pareció asustarse pero al darse cuenta de que era él sonrió sin apenas abrir los ojos.

-Paula ya está en la cama y tú deberías estarlo también… -Dijo mientras besaba sus labios y acariciaba su mejilla.- Es tarde…

-Un rato más…

Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta ya la estaba levantando entre sus brazos y caminando con ella hacia la cama. En cuanto la dejó en la cama miró hacia Raquel viendo la forma que ella tenía de mirarle.

-Sois tal para cual… ¿Te has hecho la dormida para que te trajese en brazos a la cama?

-Puede ser…

-¿También quieres que te cuente un cuento?


End file.
